Slash Wiki
Welcome to Wiki Slash In this page you´ll find many things about Saul Hudson (Slash). Life In this page you´ll learn about Saul Hudson life or Slash if you prefeared. From 1965 till now Saul Hudson was born 23 July 1965, better known by his stage name Slash, is a British-American musician. Best-known as the former lead guitarrist of the hard rock band Guns N' Roses, with whom he performed and recorded between 1985 and 1996, he later formed the eponymous Slash's and co-founded Velvet Revolver with his former bandmates Duff McKagan and Matt Sorum. His debut solo album, Slash, was released in April 2010. Slash has received critical recognition as a guitarist. In August 2009, Time Magazine ranked him second on its list of the "10 Best Electric Guitar Players of All Time".He was also ranked #21 on Gigwise's list of the "50 Greatest Guitarists Ever". Saul was born and raised in the city of Stoke-on-Trent, Staffoerdshire. His African American mother, Ola Hudson, was born in Tennessee, and worked as a costume designer for Daviv Bowie, among many other actors and musicians. His English father, Anthony Hudson, was an artist who created album covers for musicians such as Neil Young and Joni Mitchell. When Saul was eleven, his parents relocated the family to Los Angeles, California. His parents separated and he lived primarily with his mother. He was given the nickname "Slash" by family friend Seymour Cassel because he was "always in a hurry, zipping around from one thing to another". As a young boy, Slash was influenced by a musical school teacher: After deciding to form a band with friend Steven Alder, Slash decided to pick up the bass guitar as Adler had declared himself lead guitar. Slash stopped in at Fairfax Music School and told the receptionist he wanted to play the bass, and at that time met his teacher Robert Wolin. Wolin told him that in order to learn he would need a bass of his own. Slash went home and asked his grandmother and was given a worn-out, single stringed flamenco guitar. After hearing Wolin play "Brown Sugar" by ear, Slash realized that the guitar was his calling. He subsequently dropped out of high school to focus on music. In a Rolling Stone magazine article, he remarked: Early career In 1983, Slash formed the band Road Crew, a Motörhead tribute band named for the Motörhead song "We Are The Road Crew" with childhood friend Steven Alder. He placed an advertisement in a newspaper for a Bassits, and received a response from Duff McKagan. When Road Crew disbanded, Slash joined a local band known as Black Sheep. Headed by Willie Bass, the band shared an agent with another new group known as Hollywood Rose. In 1984, both bands opened for Christian metal band Stryper. After the show, Slash and Axl Rose (lead singer) were introduced to one another by a friend. The two quickly became friends, and several months later, Slash and Steven Adler were invited to join with Axl Rose, Duff McKagan and Izzy Stradlin as the band Guns N' Roses. Category:Browse